Spread Your Wings and Be Free
by Foxtroter
Summary: Remnant is a place of secrets and forgotten history... The limit knows no end. Nothing is impossible. What if the tale was changed? What if characters were given abilities that should not exist in the world anymore? Why don't we find out. As seen on AO3, under the same name. Dragon Faunus AU. Some of the tags won't make sense at the start, as far as characters. You'll see later.
1. Prologue

Remnant...

A strange world.

A world full of forgotten history, of secrets.

A world where myths can be and are reality.

A world where nothing is as it seems.

A world… Where anything that seems like a dream can become a reality.

Whether it's good…

… Or bad.

The choice remains yours, the power is in your hand….

Now, what will you do with it? Will you help those who need it…

… Or will you be the cause?

Will you save those who can't save themselves…

… Or will you become the reason they need to be saved?

Will you protect those you love…

… Or will you become what they need to be protected from?

Only time and yourself can tell.

All we can do is hope.

Hope…

Such a fickle thing. Something that can give us strength and yet…

… It can bring us no where in the long run.

Something we worship, even if it doesn't help us….

… But this philosophy business isn't much for you, is it? Too young to understand what this all means.

I mean, you haven't even been born yet.

And yet…

… Yet, you will already carry such a heavy burden.

Let's hope you figure out whether you wish to become the one who saves Remnant…

… Or the one who leads to its fall.

Good luck, little one.

You will need it.

…..

….

… Still here, little one? Even after that whole spiel? Why, I just can't help but feel a little offended.

I suppose you cannot be blamed. After all, you are simply a soul. You cannot really help that you are not yet born.

… How else to pass the time…

… Ah, I know. A tale, perhaps? Some history that has been forgotten and turned to myth?

Those ones seem to be a favorite in your world.

… Which one to tell, however…

… Ah. Yes. I know.

The tale of the Dragon Faunus.

Long ago, the Faunus had been significantly different than the humans and modern Faunus themselves. They were, quite truthfully, much more animal than man. But also, much more intelligent. Much more organized. Much more… Respected. Their species was more numerous, and held much more powerful variations than the ones we see today. These Faunus are simply referred to as the 'Ancient Faunus', and are now widely accepted as extinct. No one knows how or why, they all just agree that they are gone.

… For the most part, anyhow.

You see, for some unforeseen and unexplainable reason, one type of Ancient Faunus keeps popping up.

The Dragon Faunus.

These were some of the most powerful Ancient Faunus that could exist. Having them at your side was a guarantee of victory. I suppose nature's way of balancing such a thing was to make them small in numbers. It never really mattered I suppose, since they all died off anyhow.

Not the point of this tale though, now is it?

Back to the Dragon Faunus. These days, they tend to just… Randomly appear in Faunus. A mutation, of sorts. Quite strange… And dangerous. Many people kill for those Faunus, you know. They are quite powerful, as I stated before. That power seems to have increased, considering they no longer have the Ancient Faunus that countered their abilities long ago.

… This all seems irrelevant, does it not?

It won't be, young one. You'll grow up to see.

…

…

… It seems you're finally leaving. That's good. Would have been awkward for you to end up staying here after all of that.

We shall see each other again one day, young one. It will be a long time for you.

Not so much for me.

But I'm not the center of this story, now am I?

You are.

And you will determine the end of this story and world.

Even if it seems none of it is in your control.

Stay safe, young one.

Even if it won't do you much good.

* * *

 **A/N:** This is my Dragon Faunus AU, which you can learn more about on my tumblr probablyyang. Also seen on AO3 under the same username.

I hope you all enjoy. I already have the first few chapters ready, I just need to post them is all.

Welcome to the AU, I guess.

 **Additional note:** The Romance tag comes into play a little later on. It's a bit of a slowburn fic. It's not going to be a short story, for certain.


	2. Different Walks of Life

He always knew something was off with him.

He looked nothing like his father, and barely had a resemblance to his mother.

Having gills and fins definitely didn't help the situation.

His parents always worried, even though they tried to hide why. He didn't press, it must not be super important if they tried to hide it.

He trusted his parents, even if it always left him with questions.

They constantly moved around, never settling down.

He bet it was due to the gills and the fins. He didn't exactly know why, but he had a good feeling.

One day, it seemed moving was no longer helping. At least, from his parents behavior. He wouldn't lie, it was a bit scary. It confused him. He was just a child after all.

Those who made his parents didn't care though.

A strange person came in, the only thing he remembered from them being their deep voice."He needs to come with us."

He heard his mother speak softly, voice cracking from overwhelming emotions,"So… So soon? Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm sorry."

"He's still… so young. Please. Don't take him away now."

"We don't wish to. But we have to. Please. It isn't safe here longer… You know that."

"Yes.. You're right."

They went silent. He remained lost and scared, looking up at his mom's face when she came in and officially informed him. He only went because he trusted her.

He followed the strange person. Always looking back. He finally asked one question: "Will I ever speak to them again?"

"... Yes. It's what they want to do."

That was all he needed to accept what was going on. Even if it was a falsehood.

* * *

He always knew what was happening. His parents had known what was happening the second they saw him.

"You have a special gift,"They told him,"And you must hide it."

"Why?"He'd always ask in response.

"Because those who are special always get used."

And that was always the end of the conversation.

They lived simply, and happy. It was perfect.

Until it wasn't.

He was always a coward, always hiding. Especially because his parents told him he had to.

He wish it didn't end with them going away forever.

Now he was almost alone.

He let his form go in anguish.

All that he cared for was taken from him in one fell swoop.

A hand, a fellow survivor of a horror, rested on his shoulder. He calmed down.

The two of them would have to rely on each other now.

They would have to be everything to each other.

March on, and move on.

That's the only option they had.

And he had to keep hiding.

"You have a special gift. Hide it for us. So that we can watch you grow."

He would do anything to make his family happy.

* * *

She was a wild card, a flame that always burned.

Endless energy and raging emotions.

She was always trapped at home, her father scared of what the world would do to her.

He didn't know why she was how she was. She didn't either.

She didn't care as much as him. She just wanted to run. She wanted to jump, hop, she never wanted to stay in.

Her uncle always called her a fiery storm, always taking everything down in her path.

Her father called her a ball of energy, always on the move and never doing one thing for too long.

Her sister was too young to form an opinion, but that didn't really bother her.

Her mother never really called her anything... So one day, she asked.

"Mama?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"Everyone calls me… Wild an' energetic an' everythin'. Got lots a nicknames! Lots a ways to describe me!"

"I've noticed."

"So… Why don' you?"

"Hm?"

"Ya never call me anythin' other than, uh, sweetie an' stuff. Do you not know what tah describe me as?"

Her mother just laughed softly,"Of course I know how to describe you, dear. You're Yang. My daughter. Always full of happiness and energy. Always ready to cause trouble. I don't need a descriptive nickname to know that. You'll always be Yang to me. My darling girl."

That was enough to satisfy her, giving her mother a serious nod. It made her mother let out another soft laugh, a sound that never failed to make the young girl happy and content.

The girl hoped it would stay like this forever.

Unfortunately, things never go the way we want.

At least they'll get a chance to spread their wings and be free.


	3. A Familiar Beginning

"Oh, I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!" The brawler gave her sister her signature bone-crushing hug, ignoring the protests from the younger girl. She relented after her sister starting gasping for air, giving her the biggest grin she could muster, while the younger simply gave her a - quite ineffective - glare."Could you not?"

"Awh, but I'm so proud of you!"The blonde mock-whined. While she was proud, she was also suspicious. She knew that her sister was extremely talented, and couldn't be happier to see her reach one of her goals on the way to being a Huntress. Yet… It was simply odd behavior from Professor Ozpin.

She was snapped from her thoughts when her sister spoke, complaining about the bone-crushing hug she received."You know you love them, Rubes!"

"Yeah well, I rather like having my bones all not-broken thank you! Can't you just go easy with the strength? I still have growing to do you know!"

"Nope!"Yang popped the 'p',"As the older sister, it's my duty to crush you every time we hug!"

"What! Where does anything say that!"

"The Law of Older Siblings, of course!"

'That doesn't exist!"

"You wouldn't know, you're not the older sibling."

"Wha-!"Ruby started to sputter indignantly, leaving Yang to simply laugh in her uproarious manner.

"Yaaaaaaang you suckkkkk."

"I know!"

* * *

Ruby ended up with the final laugh at the end of it all. One of the other incoming students had thrown up, and vomit ended up getting all over Yang's boots.

"Karma! Ahahahaha!"

"Hush you!"

"Never!"

"We'll see about that one!"

"What- YANG NO STOP-"

* * *

They soon found themselves on the school grounds, heading towards the building. The younger Huntress-in-training began gushing over all the different weapons they saw while walking, causing the older to roll her eyes and chuckle fondly,'Of course she'd start going crazy over all the weapons. Typical Ruby.'She grabbed her younger sibling's hood before she could go off to pester people over their weapons."You know, there's more to people than their weapons, Rubes."

"Yeah but the weapons are the interesting part!"

"Not all the time, Rubes. Not all the time. People can be interesting without weapons."

"Yeah sure uh-huh."

"Are you saying you don't find me interesting without my Ember Cecilia?"Yang feigned offense, but Ruby started to panic anyways.

"What no! That's not what! I meant!"Yang laughed in response, shaking her head."Ruby, you're going to have to make friendships you know."

"But why would I need friends when I have you."

"Uh… Weeelll…."Yang knew she was backed in a corner in this situation, and tried to figure out a way out. She spotted some people she had hanged out with in school,"My friends are here actually gottagonowbye!"With that, she quickly fled with the group she had found, leaving her younger sister dizzy and confused as to what just occurred.

* * *

Yang didn't spend long with the group she had found, having needed to simply ditch her sister for a moment. She felt bad for it, but she had to for what she was doing. At least the people she used to hang with didn't notice her disappear.'What good friends you guys are. Truly.'She thought dryly, shaking her head as she walked alone.

She knew her destination, and knew it well. After all, unlike most students this wasn't her first time on the campus. She's came here ever since she was young. She was always curious as to why people never seemed to notice when she'd randomly disappear for days, or even weeks. She's decided to just chalk it up to being one of the many mysteries that surround the headmaster of the Academy.

She began to wonder how her whole.. Situation was going to play out in this new setting. She couldn't exactly sneak off on her team for days, that isn't how it works. They'd most certainly question it, especially when they saw her 'work ethic'... At least, the work ethic she shows. She wondered what Ozpin's solution to this would be.

She supposed she would find out once she reaches her destination. Probably not though, if her experiences with the cryptic man called Ozpin over the years were any indication.

She could hope though, couldn't she?

"I assume you know why you were called here, Miss Xiao Long."

"Formalities now, Oz? That's new!"

"You're a student, Miss Xiao Long. Best not to forget it."

The brawler scoffed, leaning against the wall,"Of course I know that! I applied here didn't I?... I did right? Things would get really awkward if I didn't."

"Yes, Miss Xiao Long, you did. Now, back on topic. Do you know why you were called here?"

"Something tells me it wasn't for a fun little chat with cookies and milk. Though cookies and milk sounds really good…"

"Please focus, Miss Xiao Long. You know the topic at hand is serious."

"Of course I do! You won't let me forget…"The brawler grumbled, shaking her head,"So, which part is it about? The whole training situation? The usual spiel you give me about 'don't get super angry and reveal that Dragon Faunus actually exist blah blah blah'?"

"You must never allow your powers to be shown-"

"Usual spiel, got it."

" Miss Xiao Long ."

"Look Ozpin, you've told me the same thing over and over again. I understand, okay? I'm not stupid."

"I get worried sometimes."

"Yeah well don't be."Her reply was flat, trying to fight the usual red of her anger from seeping into her eyes. She was quickly growing agitated with the whole chat - she already knew what was at stake and what would happen if she ever revealed herself. She knows how much pain and confusion it would cause. She couldn't even tell her sister, the one person she truly trusted with everything. She knew just as well as Ozpin what would happen, especially after having it drilled in her head for the past ten or so years.

"Miss Xiao Long."

She was snapped out of her little mental rant when Ozpin said her name,"Yeah?"

"... Be careful out there, okay?"

"I will. But also what about the whole training thing? How's that going to work."

"You'll see soon."

"Well that doesn't reassure me in the slightest."

"You're dismissed, Miss Xiao Long. Good day."

"Right. Later I guess."Yang shrugged, leaving without protest. She knew better by now than to press, it always ended up being a waste of time. The man sure liked his mysteries.

As she headed down, a thought struck her hard enough she had to voice it.

"Oh shit. I left my sister alone. My incredibly, painfully socially awkward sister."She sighed, face-palming.

"Well, I guess I know what I have to do now… Hopefully she didn't cause herself too much trouble."


	4. Start of a Journey

"Meltdown already, sis? Yeesh, I didn't abandon you that long you know."

"I didn't have a meltdown! I literally exploded in front of the school! There was fire and- and some ice I think, and a really crabby chick who started yelling and I wanted her to stop!"Ruby rambled, only stopping when someone behind her practically shouted "You!"

"Ohgoditshappeningagain!"The younger sister cried, jumping into her elder sister's arms.

"You nearly blew us off the building, you dunce!"

"Oh my god you actually exploded."

"I told you, and I didn't mean to!"She hopped out of her sisters arms, turning towards the girl she had nearly taken down with her when the explosion happened and repeated,"I didn't mean to! It was an accident!"The other girl didn't seem to hear, or probably just didn't care, and pulled out a pamphlet. She started to recite a disclaimer that she has probably had to state many times before, speaking so fast Ruby was getting confused. Yang peered at the pamphlet, eyes widening for a moment when she realized who they were talking to. She hid her shock before anyone noticed, mentally noting to be careful with the girl.'A Schnee, huh… Jeez Sis, always causing me some sort of trouble aren't you?' She shook her head, zoning back in to the current conversation.

"Do you really wish to make it up to me?"

"Absolutely!"

The girl shoved the pamphlet into Ruby's hands and spoke in a cold tone,"Take this and never speak to me again."

'Oh geez. This doesn't look good.'Yang thought, deciding to try and defuse the situation somewhat,"Sounds like you guys started off on the wrong foot. Why don't you two start over and try to be pals?" 'Nailed it.'

Ruby seemed to perk up at the thought, quickly putting the pamphlet away,"Yeah, great idea!"She held out her hand towards the other she nearly exploded, and cleared her throat before she spoke,"Hello, Weiss! My name's Ruby! Wanna hang out sometime? We could… Uh… Go shopping for school supplies! Yeah that's something friends do right…"She muttered the last part quietly to herself, clearly not used to social situations. Yang added the girl's name to her mental notes on her,'Weiss huh? Man… The puns I could make. Wait haven't I heard that name before? Wonder where-'She once again zoned back in to reality when she noticed the girl, now known as Weiss, began to respond. Yang could only imagine how well this could go.

She was surprised when Weiss appeared enthusiastic to the notion, the Schnee responding with "Yeah! And we can paint our nails and try on clothes and talk about cute boys, like tall, blond, and scraggly over there!"When she motioned towards the guy that had entered with Ruby, Yang knew that the girl was being sarcastic.'Oh boy.'

Ruby was clearly excited and happy by the reaction, not picking up on the sarcasm of her answer,"Really?"

"No."Weiss stated flatly, simply walking off, leaving a crestfallen Ruby and a glaring Yang in her wake.'Well then, Ice Queen, I see how it is.'The blonde decided right then and there that her and the Schnee were not going to get along well. She only hoped she wouldn't interact with her much during her time at this school.

* * *

After Ozpin's… Inspiring speech, and a few hours of exploring, it was finally time for the students to all rest. Since teams weren't established yet, all the first years were placed in a large room with sleeping bags to sleep for the first night. They were all told at different times when and where they'd change into their pajamas, since the school wasn't stupid and wasn't going to risk anything happening before the students had even truly started attending the school.

After Yang had finally gotten her chance to change into her sleepwear - she was annoyed that she was towards the end of the line, but she supposed it wasn't a big deal - she began to scan the room to spot her sister. When she did, she crashed down next to the younger girl, deciding to try and start a conversation while her sister wrote,"It's like a gigantic slumber party!"

"Dad wouldn't approve of all the boys."

Yang smirked,"I know I do."She purred, noting the amount of shirtless guys. Her purr ended as a groan when she spotted the blond boy from earlier - Jaune, from what Ruby said - in footie pajamas.'That dude is not gonna last long here. I'm still wondering how he's even in this school. Another question and note to add to my vast collection of them. Woo-hoo…'She thought dryly, going back to bothering Ruby,"So, whatcha writing? Some… 'stories'?"The older sibling teased, earning a glare from the younger."I'm writing a letter to my pals back at Signal. They wanted to know more about how Beacon was since, well, I'm already attending it."

"Awwww, that's adorable!"Yang teased, earning a pillow straight to the face with enough force to knock her back.

"Shut up! I didn't get to bring my friends with me to Beacon!"Ruby practically hissed,"It's weird not knowing anyone here!"

"What about the… Uh… Jaune guy. He's pretty nice! There ya go! Plus one friend, 100% increase!"

Ruby sighed,"Pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend. Back to the good ol' zero."

"Pshhh. You know there's no such thing as negative friends! You just made a friend and a enemy!"Yang's remark earned her another pillow to the face in response,"Sis, it's only been one day. You'll make friends in no time, trust me."

"Sometimes I question my trust in you."The comment made the older girl gasp slightly in mock offense,"My dear younger sister! How rude!"

Ruby didn't seem to notice the comment, her attention going towards the sound of a candle being lit. Once Yang realized Ruby wasn't paying attention, she gazed over to where her sister's attention was now focused.

Yang was automatically drawn to the girl's eyes, the second most visible and, as far as she could tell, most stunning feature she seemed to possess. There were probably very poetic ways to describe them, but Yang wasn't super poetic. For the most part, the girls eyes reminded her of… Well, honey. Other than that and her hair, it was pretty hard to focus on her other features due to the low lighting. Curse human eyesight and its inability to see in the dark. She focused back on to her sister once she heard her mumble "That girl…", and Yang could tell she meant the girl who had captured both their attentions.

"You know her?"Yang tried her best to sound casual, not wanting to let it be obvious she had already taken interest in the person who had captured their attention.

"Not… Really? She saw what happened earlier. Ya know, the explosion and all that."

"Well, now's your chance to officially know her!"The older sister grinned widely, quickly grabbing her sibling's arm and pulling her up,'Well, more like our chance but you know we'll keep that on the downlow… For now.'She ignored her sister's protests, heading towards the mysterious girl, who had started to read while they had been speaking. Yang's grin widened when she noted the girl looking up at the book, giving her a wave and practically singing,'Hel-looooo! I believe the two of you may…. Know each other?"

"Aren't you the girl who… Exploded earlier?"The girl's voice was…. Sort of emotionless, if Yang was honest. Probably not a good sign. She also noted the bow she was wearing… Who wears a bow to sleep? She wasn't judging, at least she hoped she wasn't, but she was certainly curious as to why the girl would do so. Ruby had tried to introduce herself, but failed miserably, and the girl simply returned to the book she had."What are you doing?"Yang whispered to the younger, who simply whispered back "I don't know help me!"

Yang honestly wasn't prepared to have to deal with her sister's social awkwardness - although it's surprising she wasn't, considering how often she has to - and asked the first question that came to mind,"So, what's your name?"

The girl sighed, looking back up and flatly replying,"Blake."

Yikes. Not the best start to a conversation she supposed."Well Blake, I'm Yang! Ruby's older sister!"She paused, not really knowing where to go from there,"... I like your bow!"

"Thanks!"Blake seemed to be getting irritated quickly by the exchange from what Yang could tell, and knew that she should probably stop while she was ahead."It goes great with your… Pajamas!"

Curse her mouth for always moving faster than her brain.

"Right…."

'Alright Xiao Long, cut your losses and shut up.'As Ruby laughed in a way that showed how uncomfortable this whole debacle was, Yang's mouth yet again betrayed her,"Lovely night, isn't it?"

Was that really the best she could come up with? She was losing her touch.

The girl didn't really care from the looks of it, simply agreeing and stating,"Almost as lovely as this book… Which I'll continue to read…"With that, she gave the siblings a look,"As soon as you leave."

And, for the third time in a row, Yang's mouth betrays her."Well, this girl's a lost cause."

'Wow yeah no that was not supposed to come out at all and now I can't back pedal.'While Yang berated herself for her complete and total failure of an attempt to start some sort of friendship, Ruby and Blake managed to have a small chat. Yang tuned into it in time to hear her sister talk about her dreams and state that 'That's why we're here!'

The elder sibling's mouth twitched into a small smirk, taking this as the perfect time to be a embarrassing older sibling. She hugged her sister and raised her up,"Awh, I'm so proud of my baby sister!"

The younger sibling, as expected, didn't enjoy that very much. It quickly devolved into a little 'sibling wrestling' - which, in reality, was more of a actual fight - that only ended when a certain white-haired girl came over to complain about the fact 'people were trying to sleep'.

"Oh no not you again!"Yang and Weiss exclaimed after making eye contact, the dislike for one another practically enveloping the area.

Ruby agreed with Weiss, which just led into the trio getting into a short argument before Blake decided to simply blow out the candles.

It was shaping up to be a interesting year already, if the first day told the group anything.

* * *

 **A/N:** I do realize the formatting looks a bit weird, probably. I have not used this site in some time, and don't exactly know how things work here anymore. This is also not beta'd, so if you notice any mistakes, just mention it. I enjoy feedback. Thank you.


	5. Initiation: Start!

Hectic starts to the school day was shaping up to be the norm at Beacon Academy, as far as Yang could tell.

The vast majority of her fellow first year students woke up around the same time as she did, which happened to be 'kinda really late', which meant general chaos for everyone involved. Many people rushing to get changed, find out their lockers, figure out where they were supposed to go… Much like how a T.V. show would be, probably, but dial up the chaos meter to a solid 100 and throw in semblances and you'd be pretty close to the disaster Yang was witnessing.

Honestly not the worst start she's had as far as preparing for a school day, which probably isn't the best indicator of how she is as a student, but it was definitely up there. Especially after getting knocked down by 3 separate speed-type semblances. Definitely not a fun way to wake up, but it sure is good for getting you very, very close to committing murder and getting expelled before classes even began.

After doing her best not to literally burn down everything out of grumpy-and-recently-awoken rage, Yang finally managed to nab her locker number and bolted. She just hopes her sister knows where everything will be happening, because she sure as hell is NOT going through that again.

* * *

Her sister, in fact, did not know where everything will be happening.

"I don't think my sanity or this school's gonna survive round two of this."

* * *

Somehow, yet again, Yang managed to not destroy everything. Mainly because Ruby went off to do it this time. Never has Yang been so glad about Ruby's speed than right then. She definitely was never glad for the speed during their games of tag. This act of kindness doesn't even it out.

* * *

The sisters ended up finding their way to the locker room, just in time to witness a hyperactive redhead seeming to be bothering a guy with a pink streak in his hair. He seemed used to the others antics, the duo leaving just as Yang and Ruby started to ready themselves. The sisters were perplexed by the little amount of the exchange they got to witness, Ruby commenting,"Those two seem like a odd pair! Wonder what has them so worked up? Or, well, the redhead anyways."

"Eh, who knows? Not us."Yang shrugged,"Sooo. Someone seems awfully chipper this morning!"

Ruby grinned,"Yup! Now's no longer the time for all that dumb and awkward 'getting-to-know-you' stuff. Today is battle! I think. Either way… My sweetheart here will be doing the talking today…"She sighed happily, petting her weapon,"Me and Crescent Rose are gonna have a good time!"

Yang shook her head,"Rubes, sis, you can't just depend on your weapon to have people understand you, you know that right? Everyone here is going through orientation, and if you wanna grow up you have to meet new people and, ya know, talk to them? Learn to work together."

"Ughhh you sound like Daaaad."The younger complained,"What's meeting people got to do with fighting? Also, I don't need them to grow up! I drink plenty of milk thank you very much!"

"Fair enough Sis, but you do remember the whole 'team' part right? You know, a major component of this academy? Pretty big part to your growth? What are you gonna do then?"

Ruby seemed to get nervous at the thought, the idea of teams seeming to have completely slipped out of her mind in the excitement of the day,"Oh… Um… I dunno I guess I'll be on your team…"

Yang also seemed to be a bit nervous at the thought, but not for the same reason Ruby was nervous. She messed with her hair, bringing some of it in front of her and stroking it as she spoke,"Mmaaaaybe you should try being on someone else's team?" It would be a lot easier for her to explain her possible disappearances to people who had absolutely no clue what her habits were, which definitely didn't fit the bill with Ruby considering she was, you know, her sister.

But Ruby, not knowing that reason, feigned offense,"My dear older sister Yang, are you implying that you don't want to team up with me?"

"What no!"Although that was exactly what she was implying. Now she's gone and put her foot in her own mouth again, hasn't she?"I just though… Uh… That new people would help you break out of your shell!"

That statement did not seem to help Yang get her foot out of her mouth though,"What! I don't need to 'break out of my shell'"Ruby used air-quotes when she said it, seeming to pout,"That's absolutely-"

The duo was interrupted in the form of the interaction between three other students in the room: Jaune, Weiss, and a different redhead than the one from earlier. This one seemed much more calm, and just exuded an energy that said 'I'm strong, and I will be one of the top students around here'.

'Well, seeing Ice Queen this early in the morning definitely doesn't help my mood.'Yang thought dryly, the two siblings forgetting their conversation in favor of seeing how this interaction would play out.

It ended with the duo finding out the redhead was called Pyrrha, Jaune somehow ending up with a crush on Weiss, and Weiss having Pyrrha launch Jaune off at top speeds with the redhead apologizing as he flew by. It all wrapped up with an announcement from Professor Goodwitch telling all the first-year students to head to Beacon Cliff, Pyrrha and Weiss heading out and Pyrrha grabbing her spear to allow Jaune to fall to the ground, leaving him with a 'Nice meeting you!'. The now-slumped-against-a-locker Jaune mumbled a 'Likewise'. The sisters approached him once it all was said and done, Yang not able to resist sending a tease his way,"Having some trouble there, my lady-killer buddy?"

Jaune shook his head, taking Ruby's offered hand to lift himself back up,"I don't understand. I was always told that women always look for confidence! Where'd I go wrong there…?"

"Well, based on what I saw, I bet 'Snow Angel' wasn't exactly the best start."

Ruby pat the boy's back,"Come on Jaune, let's head out before Yang can tease you more."She starts leading him out the locker room, supporting him since he seemed a little off-balance after the whole 'launched and pinned to a wall' deal.

"As if I wouldn't follow you guys to tease him more!"

* * *

Soon, the group of students arrived at the location Professor Goodwitch had told them to be at. Yang looked around, noting that the group seemed a lot smaller than she seemed to remember from the earlier chaos.'Maybe they separated us in half somehow? I dunno.'She shrugged, deciding not to question it for now. Soon, they were asked to stand on the silver tiles, one per person. As they all got organized, the headmaster and vice-headmaster began to speak, explaining how the initiation would work. Yang noted her sister groaning, and glanced over when they announced that the first person they made eye-contact with would be their partner for the next four years.'She seems so shocked. I guess I should've told her more about how this old man can be. Then again, that would be out of character for me!'

As the headmaster was explaining, students were being launched.'Oh this will be fun!'Yang grinned, watching the line shorten as it got closer to being her turn. Others, like Jaune, didn't seem as enthusiastic. In fact, Jaune seemed very confused.'Poor guy's gonna die out there isn't he?'Yang shook her head,'Nice knowing you for the like, one hour I got to tease you. You were very good tease material.'As it reached her turn, she pulled out her favorite aviators, giving her younger sister a smile and a wink before putting them on, letting out a whoop of excitement and joy as she went flying.

Thus began the start of initiation, and the start of a journey that would change more than just the people going on it.


End file.
